own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia
Russia has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 20 times, debuting in the first contest, with their best position being 1st, achieving this at the OESC #15 contest. Russia is one of the most successful countries in Own Eurovision Song Contest, since it has missed the final only 3 times. The curious fact is that since 12th edition till 19th edition Russia never missed the top 5. History of Russia in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'OESC 01' In the first edition Russia debuted in Chișinău, Moldova by sending Serebro as the country's first contestants with the song "Dyshy", where it qualified and placed 5th out of 22 songs in the Grand Final, scoring 97 points, having only on 1 point less than Romania. Russia received its first 12 points, awarded from Denmark. It was later discovered that the song placed 3rd in the second semi-final. Russia had given its first 12 points to Greece with song "Follow me" performed by Antique. 'OESC 02' According to the rules of Own Eurovision Song Contest, Russia automatically qualified to the grand final of the second edition in Stockholm, Sweden. Alsu was chosen to represent Russia with song "Ya tebya ne pridumala". The song didn't get any 12 points and got 19th place with 39 points. The highest points (8 points) were awarded from Germany and Ukraine. Russia had made its choice by giving 12 points to Andorra with song "Buleria" perfomed by David Bisbal. Unfortunately, Andorra got disqualified for non-voting. 'OESC 03' In the third edition Vera Brezhneva and Dan Balan were sent to represent Russia with song "Lepestkami slyoz" in Zadar, Croatia. The song qualified to the grand final and took 16th place with 48 points, receiving 7 points from Moldova and Israel as the highest points. It was later revealed that Russia had won the second semifinal. The host country, Croatia had received Russian 12 points with song "Dat ce nam Bog" performed by Nina Badric. It was the first time when Russia didn't award the winner (Slovakia) with any points. 'OESC 04' For the fourth edition, held in Košice, Slovakia, Russia chose Alexey Vorobyov with song "Shout it out". It managed to qualify to the grand final and placed 17th with 70 points, receiving 10 points from Lithuania as the highest points. After revealing the semifinal results, Russia appeared to place 8th in the second semifinal. 12 points from Russia went to Lithuania, which sent song "Celebrate basketball" performed by Marijonas Mikutavicius, Monas and Mia. 'OESC 05' The fifth edition was the first special edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, requiring sending a song in the national language of the representing country. It was held in Brussels, Belgium. Russia sent pop-band Hi-Fi with song "Ya tam". The song qualified to the grand final, but had finished only 25th out of 26 songs with 29 points. Germany and Lithuania had given the highest points to Russia(10 points). It was discovered that in the second semifinal Russia had placed 8th. Ukraine received 12 points from Russia, sending Zlata Ognevich with folk ballad "Kukushka". 'OESC 06' Russia had made its decision, sending pop-band Vintage with song "Roman" in the sixth edition, which was held in Valletta, Malta. The song went through and scored 13th with 95 points in the grand final. It was the second time in the history of Own Eurovision Song Contest, when Russia received the 12 points, awarded from Finland. It was found out that in the second semifinal Russia had been on the edge, having only on 1 point more than the 11th place, The Netherlands. Russia had given its 12 points to Finland, represented by metal band Nightwish with song "Amaranth". 'OESC 07' In the seventh edition, DJ Smash with song "Mozhno bez slov" was chosen to represent Russia in Soroca, Moldova. The song qualified to the grand final and took 19th place with 71 points, receiving 10 points from Serbia as the highest points. In the second semifinal Russia appeared to take 7th place. 12 points of Russia were given to Hungary and Kati Wolf with song "Last time". 'OESC 08' For the eighth edition, held in Oslo, Norway, Russia sent Serebro for the first time since their participation in the first edition. The name of the song was "Davay derzhatsa za ruki". The song managed to qualify to the grand final and brought 6th place for Russia with 124 points, putting it into the top 10 for the second time in the history of Own Eurovision Song Contest. Three countries gave 12 points to Russia: Croatia, Wales and Slovenia. It was later revealed that Russia had placed 6th in the second semifinal. The choice of Russia was made, the 12 points having gone to Romania with song "Marionette", performed by Antonia. 'OESC 09' The ninth edition, held in Malmö, Sweden, was the first edition of bad luck for Russia. Lena Maximova with song "Brave" performed in the first semifinal, but she didn't make it to the grand final. It was later discovered that Russia took 15th place in the semifinal. It was also the first time when Russia awarded its 12 points to the winner of the edition, Denmark with song "Friends", performed by Aura Dione. 'OESC 10' The tenth edition, held in Copenhagen, Denmark, was the second special edition in Own Eurovision Song Contest. According to the rule of that edition, every country had to send any entry that was performed in one of previous editions (1st-9th). The choice was made on the debut of Russia in OESC, song Dyshy of Serebro. The song qualified and scored 9th in the grand final with 99 points, receiving 10 points as the highest points from four countries: Croatia, Finland, Bulgaria and Armenia. It was later found out that Russia had won the first semifinal. Russia gave its 12 points to Malta with song "Moondance", performed by band Baklava. 'OESC 11' The eleventh edition was the first edition that included three semifinals due to bigger amount of participating countries. It was held in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Russia had decided to send Alsu with ballad "Teardrops", which was performed in the first semifinal. Once again, like in 9th edition, Russia didn't make it to the grand final. It was later revealed that Alsu didn't have only one more point to qualify and finished 8th in the semifinal. Russian 12 points were awarded to Raquela, the representer of Malta with song "If I could do it all again". 'OESC 12' In the twelfth edition Russia chose Slava with song Odinochestvo to represent it in Andorra La Vella, Andorra. The song had gone through and managed to bring the best result for Russia then: 2nd place with 201 points in the grand final. Three countries awarded their 12 points to Russia: Croatia, Belgium and Vatican City. After the publishing of the semifinal results, it was found out that Russia had won the third semifinal. 12 points from Russia went to San Marino, which performed the song "Per Sempre" by Nina Zilli. 'OESC 13' For the second time in its history Russia had autoqualified to the grand final of thirteenth edition, held in Warsaw, Poland, due to reaching top 5 place in the previous edition. The choice was made on Russian pop-folk singer Varvara, who performed in the grand final with song "Gryozi". The result was quite successful, namely, Russia managed to reach the second place for the second time in a row, being behind the winner only on 4 points. It has also received the biggest amount of 12 points then. Four countries that gave the highest score to Russia were: England, Austria, Belarus and Georgia. Russia gave 12 points to Bosnian ballad "Nespretno", performed by Maya Sar. 'OESC 14' The fourteenth edition was the third special edition, dedicated to Christmas. According to its rules, every country had to send a song, related to Christmas or New Year events. As Russia celebrates New Year more seriously, the New Year song was chosen to represent it in London, England. Owing to the brilliant result in the previous edition, Russia was placed in the grand final automatically. It was represented by Nyusha with song "Eto Noviy God". The song had scored high, bringing another top 5 place to Russia, namely, 5th place with 182 points. The Netherlands, Åland Islands and Belarus gave 12 points to Russia. The most Russian preference was Ireland with song "Amazing Grace", performed by Celtic Woman. Unfortunately, that song finished only 10th and no country else gave it 12 points. 'OESC 15' In the fifteenth edition, held in Berlin, Germany, Russia decided to send girl band t.A.T.u. with song "All about us". The song qualified and went on to win the 15th edition with 219 points, bringing the best result for Russia in Own Eurovision Song Contest. It's noteworthy that the margin between first and second (Algeria) places , also second and third (Cyprus) places respectively, amounted to one point only. The semifinal results have shown that Russia had won the second semifinal. The record amount of 12 points was received: 6 countries appreciated Russian entry most of all. They were: Belarus, Greenland, Austria, Iceland, Italy and Norway. Russia awarded its 12 points to Icelandic singer Greta Salome, who performed song "Everywhere around me". 'OESC 16' The sixteenth edition was held in Moscow, Russia due to the victory in the previous edition. As a host country, Russia performed in the grand final already, and it was represented by singer Polina Gagarina with song "Spektaklʹ okonchen". The song has brought the top 5 place for Russia, namely, 3rd place with 194 points, receiving 12 points from Georgia, The Netherlands and Germany. The feature of hosting Own Eurovision Song Contest involves voting in all the semifinals, and it's noteworthy that Russia has made the following choices: *In the first semifinal 12 points went to Bulgarian ballad "Vurha na planinata", performed by singer Miro. *In the second semifinal 12 points went to Finland, which sent Nightwish with song "Storytime" again after a long pause of 9 editions. *In the third semifinal 12 points went to Czech Republic, represented by Verona with song "Do you really wanna know". Unfortunately, because of non-voting, Czech Republic was disqualified. In the grand final Russia has given its 12 points to Finland. The winner of that edition, Denmark, received 3 points from the host country. 'OESC 17' For the seventeenth edition Russia sent pop-band Vintage with song "Derevya", Vintage having made its return to OESC since its participation in the 6th edition. It was performed in the first semifinal and qualified to the grand final, taking there 4th place with 173 points. Three countries awarded Russia with 12 points and they were: Italy, Kazakhstan and Finland. Albania received 12 points from Russia, having performed ballad "Perendeshe e fantazise" by Kejsi Tola. 'OESC 18' Also see page Russia in Own Eurovision Song Contest 18 For the first time in the history of the contest, Russia used a national selection to choose its song for the eighteenth edition. On March 21 2013 Russia confirmed that the winners of the National Selection were Vintage and DJ Smash with song "Moskva". They have performed 11th in the third semifinal in Bucharest, Romania, and managed to qualify to the grand final. The song has scored high, bringing once again a top 5 place for Russia, namely, 4th place with 174 points. Four countries awarded Vintage and DJ Smash with 12 points, they were: Bulgaria, Denmark, Moldova and Uzbekistan. It was the second time when Russia has given its 12 points to the winner, Hungary with song "Over you", performed by Gigi Radics. 'OESC 19' Russia has made its decision for the OESC 19, Serebro coming back. They represented Russia with song "Mama Liuba" in Budapest, Hungary in the semifinal 3 of the nineteenth edition. Having qualified, the song managed to score 183 points, making another successful result for Russia, 3rd place. It received 12 points from Italy, Bulgaria and Finland. This edition the most popular song in Russian votes appeared to be Greek entry "Heroes", performed by Helena Paparizou. 'OESC 20' The twentieth edition was the fourth special edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, which was dedicated to Eurovision songs. Every country had to send any entry from Eurovision Song Contest not earlier than 2000. The choice of Russia was made by sending Serebro with "Song #1", that brought 3rd place for Russia in Eurovision 2007. Unfortunately, the song failed to qualify to the grand final, having become first failure of Russia to qualify since the 11th edition. 12 points from Russia in the special edition of Eurovision songs went to astounding ballad "Lako je sve", performed by Croatian girl band Feminnem. 'OESC 21' After the failure in the 20th edition, Russia has decided to send duet of Russian singer Nyusha and French singer Gilles Luka for the 21st edition in San Marino. They have represented Russia with song "Plus Près (We can make it right)". For the first time Russia didn't qualify to the grand final second time in a row. In the final votes Denmark with song "The Nexus", performed by Swedish-Danish band "Amaranthe", got 12 points from Russia. After the revealing the winner the song appeared to be placed 13th with 55 points. 'OESC 22' TBA Contestants *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. Voting history (#01-#20) Russia has given the most points to...(finals only) Russia has received the most points from...(finals only) Russia has given the most points to...(semi-finals only) Russia has received the most points from...(semi-finals only) Comentator and Spokepersons Hostings Category:Countries in OESC